


Seven days with my younger elder brother

by helenstring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, age management
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenstring/pseuds/helenstring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不知道发生了什么让Sam一朝穿越回多年之前。John依旧不在家，青少年时期的Dean了解了事情原委后暂时与Sam相处了一段时间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

【SPN】Seven days with my younger elder brother  
CP：SD

Day 1  
Sam是因为翻身时身下不太对劲的触感而醒来的。长期的猎人生活让他同Dean一样格外警觉，而当他睁开双眼扫视了房间后，似曾相识却又绝对不是原本汽车旅馆的环境让他心底咯噔一沉。  
老旧的墙纸，昏暗的暖色床头灯，两张并排的看起来有些年岁的单人床。这是小时候他们一家曾经暂住过的房子，Sam花费了几秒钟的时间把这部分记忆从陈年往事里拽出来。所以，这又是某只天使的手笔？Sam紧皱眉头快速分析着，介于至少有三位天使让他跟Dean经历过时空跳跃。  
Sam转头看向身旁的床铺，被子和床单一如既往的乱成一团，其中却没有Dean的身影。孤身一人，Sam下意识的吞咽了下，与Dean分开的状况往往不是什么好兆头。迅速地翻身下床，Sam依次查看着床头柜、窗户、衣橱、墙壁、堆积的衣服，试图找寻线索。  
突然卧室门外脚步声传来，一个声音由远及近：“Sam，现在是深夜你应该好好睡觉！”尽管隔着房门不甚清晰，但Sam的心脏果断漏跳一拍。如果他猜的没错，那么马上就要推门进来的会是——  
少年模样的Dean略带恼火的推开门：“Sam！大半夜的你在房间里折腾什么……”Dean的声音戛然而止，惊异地看向“陌生人”。但是仅仅一瞬，Dean就敏捷地摸过藏匿于门后墙角的猎枪，稳稳地指向对方的胸口。  
“你是谁！你把Sam弄到哪里去了！”少年Dean颇有震慑力地质问道。  
“Wow！等等！Dean你冷静一下！”慢了几秒才反应过来的Sam赶忙挥动双手表示自己没有恶意，“你要听我解释！”  
为了表示诚意，Sam缓慢地转着身体，向眼前的Dean展示自己并没有携带武器。  
“嘿，虽然我不清楚‘现在的’Sam具体去了哪里，但我认为可能是跟我互换了位置。”看到Dean迟疑地压低了枪口，Sam赶忙解释道，“我也是Sam。呃，未来的Sam。”  
他的话引起了Dean的犹豫，同时还有少许的迷惑浮现于稚嫩的面孔：“你说自己是‘未来的’Sam？”  
对面的Sam忙不迭地点头。  
“证明你的话！”说着，Dean再次抬高了枪口，尽管一直举着沉重的枪支让他手臂的肌肉开始打颤。  
“我……我的生日是1983年5月2日，我们的父亲是个猎魔人，我们一直在搬家……”Sam一连串说了很多，但Dean却一直皱着眉头瞪视着他。  
“你……你的项坠是我之前送给你的圣诞礼物；你喜欢讽刺我，叫我‘Sammy Girl’，尽管我并不喜欢……”  
Dean的眉头渐渐舒展开，刚刚勉力端平的猎枪也放了下来，转而好奇的打量着这个“未来的”Sammy。  
————————  
“所以，你在跟未来的我猎魔，然后不知道出于什么原因，就跟现在的你交换了？”接受了Sam的解释，现在Dean与Sam正在起居室的旧沙发上交谈。  
“就如同我刚刚所说的那样，是的。”Sam有所保留的对眼下的Dean解释了情况，看着哥哥眨着松绿色的大眼睛丝毫不掩饰好奇地打量着自己。旧沙发的触感与记忆中的无异，但Sam却感觉它被等比例缩小很多。Sam扭动着调整了一下坐姿，方便伸开双腿。  
“哇哦！”从刚刚的紧张状态中逐步放松下来，Dean感觉自己从眼前Sam的身上搜寻到了他小时候的影子，不过仅限于面孔，“我从没想过你能长到这么高，小时候明明是个豆芽菜。”  
Sam有点不好意思的捋了捋头发，决定不告诉Dean将来他比自己矮了仅半头的事实。  
“不过现在的Sam到底去了哪里啊？”从暂时的新奇中缓过劲来，Dean懊丧地揉着自己得头发，一副不知所措的样子。  
“Dean，父亲什么时候回来？他的话可能会对这种事有些头绪。”Sam虽然也多少有点对现在的自己的安危有些担心，但更多的注意力却被身旁的Dean吸引了。有些不太合体的宽大的衣裤，单薄得多的身躯，暗金色的显得格外柔软的短发，白皙的面孔，和在少年的面孔上显得比例更加大的双眼。Sam不着痕迹地吞咽了一下。  
“爸爸本来说定今天会回来的，但直到现在还不见踪影。”Dean试图装作无所谓地耸肩，但眼中流露出的不安却被Sam尽收眼底，“而且电话也打不通，都是语音留言。”  
“嘿，Dean，听我说”与久远记忆中一直逞强的身影一瞬重合，Sam决定首先安抚自己年幼的哥哥，“先不要太着急。我会在这边想办法寻找对策，我相信未来的你也会尽全力帮我们解决这个问题。而且根据我对自己的了解，这个时候的我应该还是挺坚强的。”Sam扶着Dean的肩膀，将头低下来对他眨了眨眼睛。  
“噗哈哈！你说的对！Sammy Girl会保持坚强的。”Dean看上去轻松了一些，起身拍了拍Sam宽厚的肩膀，“Sam，你继续去睡觉吧。”  
“嗯？”很久没有人劝过他上床睡觉了，Sam稍有诧异，“那你呢？”  
“我再等等看爸爸是否能赶回来。”说着，Dean双手推着Sam的后背试图把他赶到床上，“如果他回来了看到你，也需要我来解释不是吗？”  
Sam感受着施加在自己身后的小了许多的力气，有些茫然的回头看了看Dean——一个成年人被一个未成年人催促去睡觉的感觉真的有些奇怪。  
“好了别闹了，快去睡吧，Sammy！”Dean摆出一副Sam很熟悉的“家长”的姿态，轻轻为他掩上了卧室的门。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam穿越后的第二天，不过调查依旧没什么进展。

【SPN】Seven days with my younger elder brother  
CP：SD  
又名：我跟哥哥的过家家流水账【不。  
Attention：故事前提是Sam已经跟Dean成为互相认可的一对儿之后~

 

Day 2

Sam当然没有听从Dean的话去安心睡觉。

他先是坐在“自己的”床沿沉思了一段时间，试图更加冷静细致地分析了当下的状况，之后放轻脚步再一次对房间的各个物件进行探查。他和Dean的球拍和各种小玩意不是很整齐地摆放在房间里，其实只要选择忽略掉隐蔽在墙角和床下的枪支，这就是一个典型的属于两个男孩子乱糟糟而十分普通的房间。这个房间里并没有任何线索，Sam期盼能在父亲的书房找到一些资料，于是他轻手轻脚地走向屋外。

墙上的时钟指向凌晨两点，Sam经过客厅时发现Dean已经在沙发上睡着了。Dean侧身躺在沙发上，后背贴着沙发靠背，双腿蜷缩起来，长长的睫毛随着呼吸的起伏微微颤动，但不时发生微小抽动的手臂表明他睡得并不踏实。

秒针好像忽然格外响亮的“嗒”一声，让Sam从对Dean的凝视中回过神来。抬手拍了拍额头，Sam强迫自己的思绪在飞得太远之前及时回来。不加犹豫地，Sam抱起蜷成一团的哥哥——左手绕过后背，让毛茸茸的小脑袋稳妥地靠在自己的肩膀，右手在腿弯处固定好。Sam稍微稳了稳手臂，然后抱着Dean走向卧室。

也许是真的很疲惫，Dean直到被Sam放到床铺上都没有转醒。Sam替Dean盖好被子，连被角都仔细地掖好。看着Dean逐渐舒展开身体转入安眠的睡姿，Sam嘴角不自觉地勾起一个笑容。

“晚安，Dean。”Sam小心地捧着Dean的脸在额头印下一个轻柔的吻。然后转身向父亲的书房走去。

 

不知梦到了什么，Dean在睡梦中浅浅地笑了。

————————

 

Sam是被玻璃器皿与金属餐具清脆的碰撞声唤醒的。揉着酸痛的脖颈从父亲的书桌上抬起头，Sam及时抓住了从他后背滑落的毯子。是Dean为他盖上的毯子？Sam将这条有点显旧，但是手感很好的毯子拿到眼前打量了一下。哦，好吧，这好像还是当年自己最喜欢的那条呢！站起身舒展了下肩膀和腰背，Sam离开摊满各种资料的书房，循着声音的来源走去。

“嘿，Sam你醒了？”听到身后的脚步声，Dean正好把早餐准备妥当，“新鲜的牛奶谷物早餐，来吃吧！”

兄弟二人坐在餐桌旁解决简单的早餐。Sam看着记忆中熟悉的牛奶谷物，感到思绪万千。他曾经非常厌恶Dean准备的牛奶谷物早餐，因为仿佛几年如一日般的，一直是同样的东西。他也曾经暗暗猜测过是不是因为摄入的营养不够均衡，才让他显得比同龄人瘦小许多。但时至今日，Sam却觉得自己无比怀念这个味道和口感——仿佛那是自己与哥哥“相依为命”的标志性回忆。

“所以，你有在爸爸的资料库存中找到什么有用的东西吗？”

简餐之后，Sam主动承担了洗碗的任务。Dean在桌子上支起胳膊，双手捧脸，不太习惯地看着Sam熟练的动作，双腿在桌下前后摇摆。

“不，很遗憾暂时还没有。”Sam耸了耸肩，在回答时并没有回过头去看Dean，“不过还剩一部分没有看完，等等看今天全部看完之后的结果吧。”

身后没有回应的声音。Sam将冲洗干净的餐具一一放回原位，在毛巾上擦干双手，然后转身看着Dean。熟悉的陷入焦虑的神情映入眼帘，Sam知道Dean试图在自己面前掩饰心中的不安，就像一直以来一样。

“嘿，Dean，昨晚谢谢你给我盖毯子。”Sam决定帮助分散一下Dean注意力，好让他不要那么忧心忡忡——就好像所有的责任都应当由他来承担一样。

“哦，那没什么。”Sam直白的感谢让Dean感到有点诧异和难为情，“你要知道我能把‘现在的’你弄到床上，但实在没办法搬动‘你’。”说着，Dean将坐在对面的Sam从头到脚打量了一圈，做出一个无奈的表情。

“还有，谢谢你一直以来准备早餐。”Sam没有来由地脱口而出。

红晕以肉眼可见的速度从Dean的耳尖蔓延到双颊，他忍不住用双手挡住脸来掩饰尴尬。

“咳咳，这没什么。”Dean偏过头去不敢直视Sam，“这是当大哥应该做的！”

Sam很想伸出手揉一揉Dean的头发，或者捏一捏他的脸颊，或者给他一个大大的拥抱，再或者一个脸颊上的亲吻——但他还是忍住了。

 

上午和下午的时间均在翻阅资料中度过。午饭的内容是Sam翻出仅有食材做的蔬菜沙拉，搭配临近过期且不易煮熟的意面。尽管Dean看起来不是很开心，但还是在对食物扫荡完毕后没有怨言地加入了Sam的工作。

墙上的时钟指向下午三点。Sam眉头紧锁地进行了快速而大量的浏览，但是如同之前的结论，并没能找到对应这次事件的合理解释。将摊开的各种资料理理整齐，Sam抬头看了看对面早已趴在资料堆里睡着的Dean。

看来青少年时期确实需要足够多的睡眠。Sam不由想到在紧张的猎魔生活中，自己跟Dean每日少得可怜但却还算足够的睡眠时间。不同于这个时间的Dean，长大成人的Dean会在平和无事的早晨赖床，直到Sam用各种方式（嗯，各种方式）把他从睡梦中拖出来。但那又如何呢？Sam从来喜欢看Dean的睡颜。

不过此刻Sam选择唤醒专心打盹的哥哥。

“我打算去超市采购，你要一起来吗？”

 

超市采购果断是明智之举。晚餐，Dean吃到了Sam烹调的芝士汉堡。有汉堡作陪，Dean觉得就连再次出现的蔬菜沙拉都没有那么讨人厌了。

虽然让弟弟动手下厨让Dean觉得自己有些失职，但难得有改善伙食的机会，他也就不再纠结那么多。Dean吃得有些急，少许酱汁在不知不觉间沾到了嘴角。

Sam消灭着蔬菜，觉得专注食物脸颊鼓起的Dean比长大后更像一只小松鼠。思绪又飘远了，等回过神的时候Sam才意识到自己刚刚伸出手去，用指关节蹭掉了Dean嘴角的酱汁。Sam觉得自己如同触电一般地缩回手，大脑瞬间转了一万圈设法解释自己的行为。

但Dean只是冲他挑了挑眼眉，从容的咽下口中的食物，笑着说了一句：

“Sammy Girl！”

TBC


End file.
